


ugly heart

by kaiba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, and unapologetically sassy kenma, featuring kuroo being a giant dweeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiba/pseuds/kaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo likes to think that he's mature enough to deal with almost anything. Daishou Suguru proves to be the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ugly heart

**Author's Note:**

> my net and i ended up chatting about kuroo and this salty snek in our group chat and got to talking about how kuroo is totally the type to think he's being really chill about daishou but ends up creeping on his social media just to be salty, and lmao i couldn't resist writing something for it bc i love this ship
> 
>  **14th dec update** : title has been updated!! a little bit of chapter one has also been tweaked/rewritten to reflect my writing style better since it was originally written after a writing hiatus of about a year and was just a mess, honestly

“—and Komi agrees with me. It’s  _stupid_ how many likes that photo got," Kuroo complains loudly, scrolling angrily down a social media feed on his phone. "I mean, _come on_. Everyone knows it doesn't count when you use that many hashtags on your photos."

Kenma replies with a quiet hum. This certainly isn't the first time that he's had to sit through Kuroo's griping, nor will it be the last. He knows that he isn't really expected to answer, which suits him just fine. He's more focused on tapping out a reply to Shouyou's latest text, and instead of replying, wedges his cold toes under the warmth of Kuroo's thigh. The pair of them are draped across his bed, cooling down after a long, intense Saturday morning practice. It's comfortable, but cramped; mostly because Kuroo doesn't ever seem to stop _growing_ and he's more leg than torso at this point.

"If his followers knew what he was really like, there's no way that he'd get this many likes," Kuroo continues, apparently still not out of steam, "like sure, he's _objectively_ attractive, but he's not that good-looking, right?" 

When Kenma fails to reply again, Kuroo finally lapses into silence. Kenma is admittedly glad for the break. He doesn't think himself a bad friend, but there's only so much whining about Daishou Suguru that one person can take, and he reached his limit a long time ago. Kuroo never never seems to tire of it though, scrolling through Daishou's instagram or twitter profiles just to bite out sarcastic comments on a tri-weekly basis. It's a little irritating, especially when Komi or Yamamoto get involved too, but it's happened so often that Kenma has mostly learnt how to just tune it all out.

The next ten minutes are blissfully quiet. There's a strangely comforting hum of traffic and chatter filtering in from beyond the window, and the muted sound of commentary on a baseball game coming from the apartment above. Kenma's mother is packing away the shopping in the kitchen down the hall, the cupboards clicking shut with each new item she puts away.

Kenma is part way through a text explaining to Shouyou why running in all guns blazing is an awful idea for taking on a level twenty-three boss when he's startled by a screech far too close for comfort. It spooks him and he jolts sharply, sending his phone flying. Fortunately, it lands safely on the bed, right next to Kuroo's knee. 

The expression on Kuroo's face when Kenma looks up is nothing short of horrified. It reminds Kenma of when they were six and seven respectively, and Kuroo had managed to break one of his mother's favourite ornaments trying to practice his flying falls inside the apartment. Kuroo had ended up grounded for a month, and always made sure to drag Kenma outside to practice from then on.

"What happened?" Kenma asks.

“I need to move away. Far, far away," is all that Kuroo offers in explanation. " _Immediately_."

The answer does nothing to appease Kenma. He likes to believe that he's gotten better at dealing with the often melodramatic nature of his friends and teammates. He's had plenty of practice, after all. Nekoma has always been a lively team on its own, without counting the practices and training camps he's shared with Fukurodani or Karasuno either.

“Maybe I’ll go to Hokkaido," Kuroo continues to ramble, as if he hasn't even heard Kenma speak, "Asahikawa is meant to be nice this time of year, right?”

“ _Kuro_ ," Kenma cuts in. 

Sensing his defeat, Kuroo lets out a groan, and promptly covers his face with both hands. He's clinging onto his own phone, battered Digimon case and all. “I accidentally liked one of Daishou’s profile photos.”

Kenma takes a beat to process the confession. It's not what he was expecting, but as the words sink in, he isn't that surprised. It's not anything new for Kuroo to blow things like this out of proportion. Knowing that, Kenma is absolutely shameless as he turns his attention back to his phone. Shouyou has sent another text, and his message fills Kenma's lockscreen with exclamation marks and emojis. 

“Is it really that bad?" he asks, skimming over the new text. Apparently, Shouyou has decided to stick with his all guns blazing plan and just stock up on health potions before the battle triggers. Kenma thinks it's a pretty stupid tactic as far as a boss battle goes, but he knows Shouyou won't be swayed. "Can't you just unlike it again?"

"It was from _three years ago_ , Kenma!" Kuroo wails, and Kenma hears a dull _thunk_ that sounds suspiciously like Kuroo's head colliding with the wall. "He'll have seen the notification, and now he's going to think that I have nothing better to do than look through his profile!"

Kenma doesn't glance up from the text he's sending—a reminder that Shouyou shouldn't use his last potion until the Boss has lost at least seventy percent of its HP—but there's no hesitation when he replies. "But you _don't_ have anything better to do than—"

" _Kenma._ "


End file.
